Novelty devices or gag devices have been known and used throughout history, as the general public always enjoys a good laugh. Such devices are commonly sold in stores and/or they are often seen in TV shows, such as the gold show "CANDID CAMERA". Furthermore some of these devices have become extremely well known, such as the famous "WHOOPIE CUSHION", or the "PET ROCK", etc.
There are hundreds of novelty items sold in stores everywhere each year and there are just as many patents on various novelty items. However, nowhere in the prior art did the applicants find a novelty item such as taught within the present application, wherein we provide a unique novelty item that creates an illusion of an object being embedded within a glass surface and the glass surface appears to be shattered.